Walking in the Rain
by LilyPadADV
Summary: While Edward is gone hunting, Bella ponders how she feels about Edward and Jacob up to this point. To ponder, she goes for a walk in the rain. Post BD, after Eclipse. Bella's POV. One shot, first fanfic.


**Hello, the name is LilyPadADV. Way to state the obvious, eh? Well, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but so does everyone else on the planet. I do not own Twilight. Yet. – starts scheming - **

* * *

I sighed in content. Listening to the rain was comforting, consoling. It was so rhythmic, soothing. Like the music Edward played. Ugh, I couldn't keep my mind off of him. With him gone, I always thought about him more. I wondered how Edward was doing without me. Suddenly, the rain seemed to have more symbolism to me then just a comforting sound. It was a symbol of my silent unnoticeable tears. Representing how I felt without him, my half. What could I do without my other half?

He was off hunting, reluctantly too. Everything he did these days seemed to be reluctant, because we were so close to the wedding. Always wanting to be with me, but when he was with me, so careful. Always so careful and always worrying about me. It was so silly to worry. What was the point of getting so worked up about so little? I had to admit, I am nervous about it. But at the same time, I was looking forward to our honeymoon…..

I stopped my thoughts right there. NO NO NO! Edward was so reluctant on it, and I don't know if I could do anything that would hurt him as bad as this. I wondered how he was doing. I sighed again and looked at my clock. 5:30pm. I had made Charlie's dinner a little earlier then usual, so I had a while to burn. Way to spend a Saturday night, sitting on the edge of my bed reading a book.

Trying to think of something to get my mind off of Edward. Going on walks always seemed to clear my head, but first I had to get my lazy butt off of my bed. I grabbed one of my purple hoodies, and then went outside. " I'm going for a walk" I yelled to Charlie.

" Don't be out to late!" was his only response. At least he was paying attention a little bit. The gators game was on, and that was all he had been talking about for the past few weeks. He had planned on inviting Billy and Jake, but they cancelled due to some werewolf thing. I cringed as I thought about the recent werewolf disaster.

Victoria and the newborns had been bad enough, but that wasn't the big problem. The big problem was Jake and Edward, and the rivalry between them. It had gotten so bad that Jake had run away. Somewhere off in Canada they tell me, of course who needs to keep the stupid little human girl informed? No matter how much I would care about Jake, it was still true that I loved Edward with all of my heart, so the wolves really didn't keep me informed or like me that much. Only Seth Clearwater seemed to enjoy my company. He was the only one who enjoyed or could tolerate vampires in any way.

It was misting now, but it was going to start pouring down rain any minute. _**And me without my umbrella. **_I thought. I sighed and pulled up the hood of my hoodie, only to start day dreaming again.

How was the wedding going to be? Alice had started going crazy right now, but she said for some reason it was a little fuzzy. She was doing great apparently. And as I thought about the wedding, I thought about what would happen after the wedding. The honeymoon, then the all to realistic change. I thought about Jake, how would he react once he saw me, as a vampire Mrs. Cullen?

Staring off to space, I didn't notice what was right in front of me and ran into a pole. OW! ugh, I thought, rubbing my forehead with my hand. Out for 5 minutes, and I run into a pole.

As I think about it and get off of the ground, I hear chuckling. I turn around and see Edward in his stupid shiny Volvo. I rolled my eyes, but gladly accepted his offer and got in his nice warm, dry, car.

Smiling, despite myself, I turned and stared at Edward, my Edward. I was ecstatic, almost giddy to see him. Sitting in his car at a red light, I decided to start a conversation.

" So………..how was the weather up in the mountains?" Edward gave me a 'your such a crazy human' look, and laughed.

"It was lovely, the sun was shining, and you know how we are in the sun." How could I ever forget Edward in the sun? Impossible, burned in my mind. His diamond like quality, making him seem so beautiful. And knowing he was mine sent chills down my spine. But talking to him was always great, always something to talk about when you have forever to talk.

Just talking with Edward, about anything and everything made the time literally fly by. It seemed in no time we were at my house, and then when I walked in, I ran to my room. In my haste, nearly falling down the stairs. When I ran into my room, there he was in all of his glory, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sighed and then settled comfortably in his lap. _**Without him, my mind was fog, like it is outside right now,**_ I decided. I looked out of my window. It was starting to clear up, but the moon was coming out. I guess I had spent more time outside then I had thought. I looked at the stars, thinking about how they were like stars of reasoning and light. How Edward was like a shining meteor that blinded me with his god – like qualities.

I snuggled up closer to him, and inhaled his scent. With him, I was whole. I was me. I could be myself. Looking outside one more time, I could see the stars and the moon clearly. The rain and fog had lifted, and it was nice outside. The cool, fresh air, with the 'after rain' feel, was something I didn't mind about Forks now. _**Of course, there was one more thing I didn't mind about Forks now,**_ I thought as I drifted to sleep in my marble statues arms.

* * *

**Reveiw Please! Thanks!**

**~ Lily**


End file.
